Natural compounds and herbal formulations can provide a supplement to the daily human diet. Certain compounds are useful to the human body, but are not produced in substantial quantities thereby. Thus, natural formulations have been found to be useful for supplementing the intake of these compounds from the human diet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,368 discloses a food supplement formulation containing a mixture of fatty acids, including flaxseed oil and borage seed oil.
It would be desirable to prepare an improved food supplement formulation, which may be taken in excess of the daily human diet, which food supplement formulation may promote general health.